I Won't Give Up On Us
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: The aftermath of Marian coming to Storybrooke. Regina is heartbroken at the thought of losing her happy ending yet again. What happens when Robin goes after her? #OutlawQueen and #StableQueen. COMPLETE
1. Even When the Skies Get Rough

**Summary: The aftermath of Marian coming to Storybrooke. Regina is heartbroken at the thought of losing her happy ending yet again. What happens when Robin goes after her **

**A/N: This is a prompt given to me by Ellen Hunter aka ooncer in our FB group, OUAT Fanfiction and Creations. Very angsty, but I hope you enjoy. It's hard to decide whether to give a warning, so I'm just going to say this: something tragic does happen, but because my character loving heart can't take it, but I still wished to honor the person who prompted me to write this it will be fixed in a companion piece later this week to be entitled Still Looking Up **

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**1**

**Even When the Skies Get Rough **

Regina smiled softly at the tentative woman that stood behind Emma, arms at her sides, but face pensive and cautious. This, apparently, was the woman Emma had chosen to bring back from the past; the one who still saw her as the Evil Queen.

Had Emma been anyone else's child, Regina would've severely questioned her sanity when she told her she brought someone back from the past, but as Emma was indeed a Charming, this development didn't shock her nearly as much as it probably should have. Every member of their sickeningly sweet little family was forever inclined to "do the right thing," helping those in need without a second thought. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have been a problem, because, as much as her parent's black and white views of the world made Regina cringe, she hated to admit that more often than not, their instincts about people were usually right.

Snow had managed to see through her stepmother's tough façade even at her darkest, she'd even offered her a second chance; it was Regina who had been too caught up in her anger and regrets to see the offer for what it was. But now, ever since they had joined together to rescue Henry from that vile degenerate of an adult trapped in a child's body Pan, she was determined to try and be better. In the back of her mind, Regina couldn't help but wonder what affects this woman's presence would have on the residents of Storybrooke, but thus far everything was as it always had been.

Granny's Diner was still the small hole in the wall dump that was only the best because it was also the only restaurant in town, everyone still remembered who they were, and to her knowledge, no lives save this woman's had been severely altered in any way. Given that the woman had only been there a few minutes, that could quite possibly change, but as of now, nothing seemed wrong. So, Regina squared her shoulders and planted a fake smile on her face, preparing to prove once again that she had in fact changed, and she was no longer the Evil Queen this mysterious woman once knew.

Focusing on the dark haired stranger exclusively now, Regina's brows scrunched together in concentration. There was something familiar about her, but Regina couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was. A mass of black curls framed her thin, olive skinned face. She had dark eyes and Regina knew from experience that the steely expression in them meant her emotional walls were climbing higher by the minute as she inched closer to the former Queen, keeping an even pace with Emma.

"Regina," Emma smiled, her voice calm and level, "I'd like you to meet-" just then, a gasp sounded from the back of the room. Regina turned to see Robin staring in awe at the ebony haired woman, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Ma- Marian?" he stammered, the amazement and disbelief clearly evident in his voice. Regina watched, first in confusion, and then with clarity and horror as the woman's eyes locked on the outlaw.

"Robin?" her voice trembled and within seconds they were launching into each other's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he murmured, twining her hair in his long fingers and holding her tightly.

"And I you!" the woman- Marian- breathed happily.

Regina's world spun as she watched the happy reunion. She felt like the floor was being ripped out from underneath her. Her breath came in short, stuttered gasps and she thought she was going to fall over at any moment. She wasn't even able to form a coherent thought. The sounds of the diner became a blurry haze of colors and muffled garble that no longer made any sense. Emotions burned in her chest, so many feeling at once, she didn't even know the name for them all. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she blinked rapidly, refusing to let them fall. Roland ran up to his mother, who swept him up in her arms and held him like there was no tomorrow. The sight nearly shattered Regina's heart, if that was even possible at this point.

Why did this always happen to her?

Rumpelstiltskin had told her once that villains didn't get happy endings, but at the time she refused to believe it. Now, she was wondering if he might be right. First her mother ripped out Daniel's heart, then she got him back only to have to watch him die a second time. She once had a loving son in Henry, but Emma and that damned book had poisoned him against her. She'd worked hard to earn back his trust, only to have Pan poison him further. Then she had a family, only to learn that her sister was an envious bitch who was jealous of a life she knew nothing about. She'd tried to be good, tried to offer her a second chance, like the one Storybrooke had given her, but she'd rejected Regina with a mere flick of her wrist, and almost ruined all of their lives in her selfish desire to change the past.

And then there was Robin. Tinkerbell had said he was her True Love, and that pixie dust never lied. So then why, when she finally got the courage to let him in, finally gave herself a chance to be genuinely happy, did he have to be taken from her to? Why? Why? WHY?

She wouldn't deny her past; she'd certainly done many horrible things in her time as Evil Queen. She'd been corrupted by hate and anger and regret and it had twisted her into someone she hardly recognized as herself. She had been vile and ruthless, killing because it gave her pleasure to see others as miserable as her. But she wasn't that person anymore. She'd desperately tried to make a new life for herself. A happy life like the one she'd always dreamed of having with Daniel, full of love and laughter and joy. But it seemed she was doomed to live in darkness.

"Regina…?" Emma's tentative, pained voice hitched as she called the Queen back to the diner.

Regina's eyes flashed and for an instant, she saw nothing but red, "You!" she breathed. She meant it to come out a snarl, but even to her own ears it sounded raw. She was weak and exposed and didn't have any resolve left to lift her once stiff walls back into place, "You did this," she repeated, attempting to stare daggers at Emma.

The blonde's eyes were wet with tears, and regret was clear on her face, but Regina couldn't bring herself to care, "I…I didn't know…" she stuttered.

"Of course you didn't," Regina scoffed, hating how her voice trembled, "You're just like your mother. Always doing what you think is best, never bothering to consider the consequences."

"I just wanted to save her life." Emma retaliated.

Yes, Regina thought bitterly, and once again, that means you've ruined mine. "You just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back," she seethed. And with that she turned on her heel and strode out the door without another word.

* * *

Regina drifted aimlessly along Storybrooke's vacant streets in a daze, her mind as foggy as the quiet, mist-covered town. The silence was eerie as Regina's tangled thoughts continued to battle her mind for supremacy. The full moon gleamed brightly overhead, mocking her stormy emotional battle with its brilliant white glow. Unconsciously heading for her Mayoral mansion, Regina tried to make sense of all that had just happened. Once again, it was a single instant that turned her life completely upside down, and, just as with Daniel, there was nothing she could do to reverse it.

It was odd really. Not ten minutes ago, she'd been fuming and furious, ready to cry and scream and kill, all in one swift motion. She'd wanted to wring Marian by the neck and squeeze until all the life drained out of her. In her days as Evil Queen, she would've done so without a second thought. In fact, she probably would've done worse. Ripping Marian's heart out and crushing it for all to see, relishing in the shocked gasps and vile words that would be directed at her while doing so, loving the excruciating pain that would etch itself into every one of Marian's features until at last her body sagged, her life force completely drained away. She would have revelled in the sorrow that would overwhelm her beloved as he watched his first wife die in his arms, and she would've laughed in his face, voice alight with triumph, as he pleaded and begged for a way to bring her back to him. And yet, Regina had done none of that; instead becoming a hollow shell, feeling as though she was watching another's life play out before her eyes, unable to move, room swaying even as her feet were rooted to the carpet.

Why had she sat idly by and let others ruin her happy ending again? Why had she let them run her life, even for that one moment? The old Regina would've smote them where they stood… so why didn't she?

Archie had told her once that it took time to change. That most people wouldn't see it; but that Regina would know when she had finally become the person she so desperately wanted to be.

But how? she remembered pleading. That didn't sound like a guarantee that she would ever change, it just sounded like something a doctor would say when they couldn't do any more to help the person they were treating.

"I don't know Regina. Only you know the answer. Only you know who you truly want to be," he'd replied.

But Regina didn't know who she wanted to be; she never had, not since her mother had crushed Daniel's heart and forced her to live a life that was no longer her own. She'd never wanted what her mother's choices had given her, not until her heart was so corrupt and black that she forgot what it felt like to be loved. She'd thought revenge, the curse, would give her whatever it was in her life that she'd been missing, whatever it was she needed to make her complete. The curse, however, was only a façade, and could never compete with real human interaction.

It wasn't until she met Owen, and later adopted Henry, that she finally allowed love to thaw her once frozen heart. Maybe that was why she hadn't attacked Marian. The way she looked at Robin; she had seen that look many times before, on herself when she looked at Daniel, and on Henry when she was nothing more to him than his mother. She'd ruined enough lives, taken away enough loves, she couldn't, wouldn't do that again. And as much as she wanted to blame Emma, deep in her heart, she knew it was never the girl's intention to hurt anyone. She really had been only trying to do the right thing. Regina's only question now, was where this left her. It was said that if you loved something, you had to set it free, and that if it truly loved you, it would return.

Regina suddenly felt another set of tears pool in her eyes, but this time she let them fall. She was sure Robin wouldn't come back for her; he'd found his first love, and their family was reunited. Regina was right back where she started; a broken, lonely, confused girl who only sought a way to make herself happy. But what did that mean? She was evil. She was broken and tainted by the darkest deeds of any realm. Who would ever love her as she was? Regina sank against the side of a building, letting the grief and loneliness consume her, weeping for what she once had, and all she had done to lose it. She was alone again, and she had only herself to blame.

* * *

Back at the diner, Tinkerbelle watched in dismay as everyone milled around, enjoying the celebratory vanquishing of the Wicked Witch Zelena, not even bothering to notice the utter despair on both Emma and Regina's faces before the former Queen stormed out the door. The Hood family huddled happily around one another, in their own little world, rejoicing at the unexpected reunion. It made the former fairy want to punch a wall. How was this happening? Robin was Regina's True Love! Only a few days ago, Regina's face had glowed with the happiness of hope renewed, and Tinkerbelle had faith that everything was going to work out and Regina would finally have the happy ending she denied herself so long ago.

But this? This was not supposed to happen. Marian had died in the past for a reason. She was the beginning of Robin's happy ending, but Regina was the Emerald City at the end of the long journey on the Yellow Brick Road…or that's what Tink had always thought. Fairy Dust never lied, and the Fairy Dust had led them to Robin.

Tink knew that changing the past in any small way could have many dangerous repercussions, so she had no idea what it meant for the time stream that Emma had inadvertently resurrected the dead. Still, she wouldn't allow herself to believe that any altercation to time could truly change the desires of ones heart.

Snow and Charming had a saying- that they would always find each other. No matter what hurdles were thrown in their paths, their hearts always knew the way back home. That was all Tink had ever wanted for Regina, a love so deep and pure that no amount of darkness could snuff it out. Robin was supposed to be that beacon of light for her, and yet he had shattered her heart to pieces, turning away from what could've been and into what he'd always thought he wanted.

Letting out a long breath, Tink squared her shoulders. She had half a mind to rush after Regina herself, but companionship was not what she needed right now. She needed love. She needed reassurance that no matter what happened, someone was always on her side, not just as a friend, but in their heart as well. And in order to get that for her, Tink needed to knock some sense into that two timing outlaw; she only hoped she could do so without actually having to deck him.

Just before she could open her mouth though, Emma latched onto her arm, "Tink, wait."

"What do you want?" she snarled, wrenching her hand from Emma's vice grip as she whirled around to face her.

Emma shrank back a bit, but managed to hold her ground, "Look Tink, I know you're angry, and I don't blame you. I truly never meant to do this to Regina, but two wrongs won't make what I did right." Tink wanted to interject, but Emma plowed ahead, "I saved a woman's life. I thought I was doing the right thing. I…I was just trying to protect an innocent woman," her voice broke on the last word, and the fairy's resolve softened a bit.

"I know you were Emma, and truly, I don't blame you. But the truth of the matter is, good intentions or not, by bringing Marian back, by saving her, you have altered all of their fates…most of all Regina's."

Emma hung her head, "I know…but look at them Tink," she implored, gesturing to the happy family behind them, Roland smiling gaily as his mother hugged him, "Are you really going to tell me that giving someone a family was the wrong thing to do?"

"No," Tink admitted, "They all deserve a family, but it wasn't supposed to be this family that made them happy again."

"What do you mean?" Emma scrunched her brow.

Tink sighed and led Emma over to a booth where they both sat down, "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Everything happens for a reason'?"

Emma nodded, unsure where Tink was going with this, "But then, isn't there a reason for me bringing Marian back?" she countered.

"Of course there is but- If you're parent's hadn't given you up, you would've had a very different life, yes?"

"Don't remind me."

"But if that life meant never having Henry, never knowing Neal, would you take it?"

"Well I…No. Henry is the best thing I have."

"Exactly. But by giving Marian a different life than the one the Fates laid out for her, that is what you've done for everyone involved; you've taken away their chances at finding their own Neals and Hooks and Henrys.

Emma's eyes widened, "But I wasn't trying, I mean I only meant to…"

"I know you did. You saw an innocent woman who was supposed to be sentenced to death, of course you would try and save her," Tink smiled kindly, "But sometimes, even the worst things must happen if everything is to remain in balance."

"But what do we do now? I've changed time. I can't just, I'm not, just going to send her back to the past to die, but I can't stand to know that I ruined Regina's happiness by giving Marian another chance."

"I know. And we won't send her back. Like you said, there is a reason you chose to bring her here, she must have another happy ending."

"But what about Regina?"

"That, Emma, is what we're going to straighten out right now."

Tink got up from the booth and made her way over to Robin once more, "Mr. Hood? I hate to break up you're little reunion but-"

"Tink! What can I do for you?' he asked, one arm laced around Marian's waist.

"Well I-"

"Daddy," Roland cut in suddenly, looking around the diner as though searching for someone, "where's 'Gina?'

Tink smirked proudly at the little boy as she watched Robin's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my God," he gasped, "she must've ran off when you…" he stuttered, glancing frantically back and forth between the fairy and his first wife. "I have to go find her! I have to…" he rushed toward the diner door and pulled on his jacket.

"Robin?!" Marian asked incredulously as his arm slipped from around her, "Where are you going?" But the outlaw didn't bother answering before he swung open the door and bolted out into the night.

* * *

Robin ran for miles, calling her name desperately, but each time eliciting no response. Just when he was about to give up, he saw her, curled up in a little ball, head in her lap, back leaning against the cold brick of the pawnshop. Regina?" he asked tenderly.

The brunette lifted her head at the sound and it tore at Robin's heart to see the steady flow of tears streaming down her cheeks, "R-Robin?" she stuttered, not quite believing what she was seeing.

Robin knelt on the ground and went to gather her in his arms, "Yes Gina, it's me."

But she pulled away instinctively as her walls climbed higher against him, "What are you doing here?" she hissed, her voice suddenly cold as ice, but not quite devoid of pain,

Robin winced. "Why did you leave? I looked up and you were just gone," he said lamely, not really knowing what to say. He'd been so overwhelmed by Marian's miraculous return that he'd completely forgotten about the woman that had become so much a part of his life. He crouched down next to her and leaned a shoulder against the wall to hold his balance.

Regina just stared at him. Was he really so dense? "Why did I leave?" she repeated, hastily wiping her eyes as the steady stream of tears began to lessen, morphing into red hot anger, "Why do you think, Robin?! You found your first wife, your long dead True Love," she said sarcastically. "What was I supposed to do? Just wait for you to come running back after the shock wore off?" she scoffed, "I'm not that stupid."

He reached out to brush away a tear from her ashen cheek only to have her slap his hand away. She didn't think she could bear to have him touch her just then. "Leave me alone." she scowled, "Go back to your real family." She started to get up, but Robin gripped her arm.

"Regina, please, we need to talk about this. What we have is not going to go away just because Marian has been returned to us. My feelings for you were, are, very real and I can't just pretend that I don't care for you."

"But you care for Marian more." she leveled her gaze with his, daring him to deny it. "She didn't come back to us, Robin; she came back to you and Roland. You're her family, her husband. And I've denied enough people their happiness, I won't deny you yours too."

Pain clouded his features as he stared at her incredulously. She had changed more in their short acquaintance than he had realized, no longer the vain malicious woman who had struck terror into the hearts of men in the Enchanted Forest, but rather just a woman who had had her heart broken. "I do care for you, Regina, but I care for Marian as well. I just don't know if I feel the same for her. After knowing you...loving you...I can't just let you walk away from me," he said, taking her hand in his.

"We don't have a choice, Robin. You're MARRIED!" She said, letting all the pain, the anguish and the heart rending sickness of love lost spill from her lips. "I can't!"

She jerked free of his grasp, wrenching away. She felt trapped, Desperate to get away, she bolted into the street….Just as a car was speeding recklessly around the corner.

It was all a blur after that. Regina felt something hit her, something cool and metallic, but she was knocked to the pavement before she could make sense of what it was. She heard the screech of rubber on asphalt and felt a sharp pain in her skull as her head banged against the ground. She collapsed in a heap, her body falling limp and the world around her a bleary haze of colors. A tall figure crouched over her, and she heard someone calling her name, but before she could utter a syllable, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N 2 IMPORTANT: Because my EvilRegal heart was shattering as I wrote that ending, there will be a sequel piece entitled Even When the Skies Get Rough to be posted by Saturday, hopefully sooner! So fear not fellow Regals! **


	2. Can Love Heal My Broken Heart?

**A/N: Here's chap 2 dearies! This will now be a three shot so hope you enjoy! Thanks to my bff, co author and beta. Charlotte Ashmore for all her help! **

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show. **

**2**

**Can Love Heal My Broken Heart?**

"REGINA!" Robin watched in frozen shock as the car zipped around the corner and collided with Regina. It flung her backward with such force that nothing could be done to stop it. He gaped in horror as she was thrown into the air; muscles limp as a rag doll, eyes filled with terror. When she hit the pavement, her body crumpled, lying in the middle of the street with little more life than a dead fawn. The car swerved to a stop, but Robin could care less about whoever it was behind the wheel; he would deal with them later. He rushed over to Regina, bending down and frantically searching for a pulse. Grasping her wrist, he finally found it, very faint, but still there nonetheless. The outlaw nearly sobbed in relief as he cradled her limp form in his strong embrace.

The driver, Mrs. Shoemacher, scrambled out of the car and over to the couple. When she saw her victim, her face paled to the complexion of a ghost and her soft grey eyes moistened behind her thickly rimmed glasses. "Oh Robin…I'm so sorry!" she apologized fretfully. "Is she…?"

Robin glanced up at the poor old woman, who was clearly distraught over what had happened. A part of him was relieved, he could see from the genuine remorse etched deeply into her heart shaped face and large, worried eyes that this had indeed been an accident and not a deliberate attempt to end the life of the former Evil Queen. Lines of distress creased his forehead, but the outlaw did his best to smile, "She's alive, but just barely. Please, will you go into the diner and fetch Dr. Whale and Mr. Gold? She needs help, and they may be the only ones who can save her."

The woman nodded frantically, scurrying as fast as her frail frame would allow, which, Robin had to admit, was pretty fast for a woman her age; perhaps the speed came from trying to keep track of two dozen kids in one tiny house, he mused.

Once he was sure she was inside the diner, Robin turned back to the former Queen, worry and guilt overwhelming him in a incomprehensible wave. He had done this. Their argument; his betrayal of her in favor of Marian had caused her to run recklessly into the street and nearly lose her life. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed her to understand. Had the Fates saw fit to do this to her to make him realize it was she he loved? And he did...to the very depths of his soul. She was his beloved, his future. And Marian was his past. Yes, what he'd felt for Marian had been strong and true, but there had been so many years that separated them. He'd learned to moved on, to cope with the grief and remorse until he'd finally been ready to take a chance on love again. Granted, he would never have thought he'd fall in love with the former Evil Queen, but the heart wants what the heart wants...and he desperately wanted Regina. What he felt for her transcended everything and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her...not now that he knew she was his choice.

"Come back to me 'Gina…" he pleaded, "Please." He buried his face in her ebony hair and prayed to the gods they would let her survive this. She had endured too much rejection and hatred she didn't deserve. What she needed now was the same thing she'd longed for her whole life: love. And Robin vowed that if she was allowed to survive this one last hurdle, she would never have to feel unloved again. She was his everything; and he vowed he would try every day, with every fiber of his being until his last breath to show her just how much she really meant to him.

* * *

_Regina woke up laying in something warm and soft...really soft. Her lashes fluttered open, the events of the past few hours crashing over her like an ocean wave. But she felt no pain. Shouldn't she be in agony after being hit by two tons of metal and steel? She sat up gingerly, testing out her muscles, moving them around in slow intervals. When she was sure nothing was broken, she stood up and, glanced down at herself. Not a mark anywhere to be seen, no blood, no injuries. She brushed the golden straw off her breeches and took in her surroundings, her brow knit in confusion. How could she be here of all places?_

_She rose unsteadily to her feet, her heart thundering in her chest. She couldn't be back in the Enchanted Forest, back in her childhood home and more specifically she couldn't be in the room that had been Daniel's attached to the stable. How could the fates be so cruel as to send her back to the scene of her ultimate undoing? The one place that had caused her more pain than any one person could endure?_

_She stumbled forward and wrenched the door open, the hinges creaking in the silence, and stepped out into the stable, the smell of leather and horseflesh permeating the air. At one time in her life, the familiar smells had been a comfort to her. Now they only caused her pain. She pressed the palm of her hand over her heart, feeling as though it were trying to take wing, the hurt unbearable, almost suffocating as memories of that night came flooding back. Daniel's agonizing scream as her mother ruthlessly ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it to dust. The heart wrenching grief that had gripped her heart mercilessly, plunging her into a deep, desolate depression for so many years. And the anger that had overtaken her, toward her mother and Snow, that had slowly twisted her into the lonely soul she was today, forever lost in probing darkness, searching fruitlessly for a way to be happy again. She didn't want to be here, couldn't be here; she had to escape._

_Regina went to the nearest stall and caressed the nose of the _

_mare within. It wasn't her beloved Rocinante, but she would do for her purposes. She just needed to flee, to run, to get away from the painful memories that threatened to break her. Opening the stall and pulling a bridle from the wall, she fastened it over the mare's head and led the docile horse from the stall. It was mere moments before she was mounted on the mare's bare back and racing from the stable, free of the scene of her heartbreak and flying across the open fields, leaving her past behind her. One thought was clear in her mind...she had to find a way home, home to Storybrooke, home to Henry and…_

_Her horse slowed as she slumped over it's neck in despair. SHe couldn't bear to think of him right now or the anger and pain she felt over his rejection. She needed to keep her wits about her and concentrate on what she must do. Brushing the tears from her dark eyes, she looked off into the distance, trying to set her mind on the path she would take and gasped. In her mad dash to be free of her past, she'd automatically chosen the path that would lead her to their spot on the hill. And standing beneath the lone solitary tree was...Daniel. No, it couldn't be him...he was dead, gone, never to return. But that didn't stop her from digging her heels into the mare's sides and spurring her on in a burst of speed. The mare's hooves thundered across the field in time to Regina's beating heart and hope burst within her breast for the first time since she'd awoken. _

_She didn't remember reining the horse to a stop or dismounting _

_and running to her lost love, too consumed with the feeling of his arms around her...his very solid strength enveloping her in his warmth and love. It was something she'd thought never to feel again and the joy that coursed through her left her nearly dizzy._

"_Daniel…" she murmured contently into his chest,sinking into his loving embrace as though she were 18 again. Part of her feared that if Daniel was here so was her mother, but she quickly squelched that thought from her mind, instead concentrating on the feeling of his callused hands combing her hair lovingly. A simple gesture, but one she never expected to feel again. It was a miracle that she was here, and she wanted to savor every minute for as long as it would last. _

"_Hello, my 'Gina." his warm voice sent happy shivers down her spine, and she nuzzled farther into his chest, but turned so they could face one another. _

"_I thought I would never see you again," she murmured. clasping his hand so tightly her knuckles went didn't want to let him go, afraid that if she did, even for a second, he would disappear. _

_He smiled tenderly, hazel eyes bright as he kissed her forehead, "All of our dreams come true here 'Gina. This place is made of dreams."_

_Now Regina was confused, she leaned away from him slightly, studying his sincere features with her own puzzled expression, "What do you mean..this place is made of dreams...where am I?"_

_Daniel looked at her, clearly more than a little bewildered that she didn't already know, "You're in Limbo 'Gina-"_

_He moved to continue, but Regina interrupted him. Suddenly frightened, she slipped her hand away from his and stumbled backwards, "L-limbo?" she stuttered, "You mean I'm- we're... dead?" she asked in disbelief. How could she be dead? She certainly didn't feel dead. In fact, she felt better than she had in a long, long time. And if she were dead, she wouldn't have ended up here with Daniel. This was a happy place for her, the place of her most cherished childhood memories. The Fates weren't this kind...she was the damn Evil Queen for crying out loud, no way this is what Hell looked like. This was her Heaven. She wasn't destined for heaven...not after what she'd done. She looked to Daniel for some kind of explanation, and was surprised to find him regarding her with such...sympathy?_

"_You still don't understand, do you?" he asked. _

_Regina shook her head mutely. _

"_You still think you're evil, don't you? You still think this is too good for you...that I'm too good for you?"_

"_How did you-" Regina started. _

"_I've been sent to guide you, my darling. I need to make you see that you're wrong...you are not evil any longer. You've done so much to change and you don't deserve to spend an eternity suffering."_

_Regina's mind whirled. How could she not after what she'd done, after cursing an entire realm...more than one, frankly. It didn't matter that she'd fought to be a better person, a better mother for Henry, she was still regarded as the Evil Queen. That was never going to change and no matter how much her former love tried to force her into believing it, she found that she just couldn't._

"_No, Daniel. I've done too much, hurt too many to ever deserve happiness...even in the afterlife... So why am I here?"_

"_You were hurt," he said, cupping her warm cheek in his hand. His eyes closed, reveling in the touch of her skin. This may be limbo for her, but it was heaven for him. "You are here to make a choice."_

"_A choice? I don't…" she trailed off, feeling the despair creeping up on her, despair that she wouldn't be allowed to remain there with him._

"_You're being given a second chance, my love. You can remain here with me or…" his voice hitched slightly. He desperately wanted her to stay with him, but he knew it was not meant to be. At least, not yet. "Or you can return to your present. You can return to Henry and your friends and family…"_

_Regina snorted in disgust, feeling the anger rise in her. "Friends? Family? I have no one!"_

"_You don't believe that," he argued. "Your son loves you very much 'Gina, and look at the bonds you've made recently with Snow and Emma. There is such great potential to strengthen your tentative friendship with them."_

"_Henry doesn't love me," she retorted sadly. "He chose Emma. He'll always choose her."_

"_Regina…"_

"_Don't try to convince me otherwise Daniel. It's true, I know it is. He even told me. She's his mother, not me."_

"_Regina, Henry's a boy. A teenage boy who's been through much more than anyone his age should have to go through. He still sees the world as black and white. Only you can show him its true colors."_

_Regina shook her head and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the bitter tears of his betrayal at bay, "Daniel, I've tried. He doesn't want the broken Queen, he wants Emma. Perfect, flawless Emma." She spat the blondes name, her voice Kaiden with misery and disdain, "That's his happy ending," she finished sadly._

"_You're letting your bitterness and jealousy overrule what you know in your heart, Regina," he stated with an exasperated sigh. "But I can see nothing will change your mind," he laughed then, the sound like a symphony to Regina's ears, "So much has changed about you," he chucked, "but you're still as stubborn as ever. He brushed the palm of his hand against her cheek, and she cracked a small smile._

_"Why thank you, good sir," she mimicked, falling back in an old ritual they had as teenagers while trying to quell the depressing thoughts fighting for supremacy in her mind. She bent down in an exaggerated curtsey and smiled up at Daniel, "May I have this dance my good prince?" _

_Daniel grinned and bowed back in the same overdone fashion, "But of course, my fair maiden. What kind of prince would I be if I denied a dance with the fairest of them all?"_

_Regina giggled as he took her hand, skipping and whirling her around the field. She felt freer than she could ever remember; and wished with all her heart that she could stay here forever, never having to return to the emotional rollercoaster that was her life. It was only when Daniel insisted they rest as he was so tired he was panting that the conversation turned somber again. _

_"So there is really nothing or no one else that would make you want to return?" Daniel asked once they were settled in the sun bathed grass beneath the large oak._

_She turned away from him, an angry blush stealing into her cheeks. "No."_

_But Daniel just smiled. "Its ok to love again, 'Gina. I told you before and I'm _

_telling you now. You do deserve a happy ending."_

"_It doesn't matter," she rasped, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "He doesn't love me. Maybe he never did." _

"_And I think you're letting your fears and insecurities color your thinking."_

_Regina was silent. She knew Daniel was right, but what else could she do? Every time she let herself feel, it only ended in disaster, "I don't have a choice," she whispered regretfully. _

"_Everyone has a choice, Regina." His hand gripped her upper arms, turning her back to face him. "Think of what you will be giving up if you choose to stay here. You were not meant for this. You deserve a second chance to find happiness if you will just believe." _

"_But...what if this is my happiness? What if you are my happy ending?"_

_He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and held her for a long moment, content to have her in his arms. "If it could only be so. This is but an illusion, Regina. It's not real. Storybrooke is real, your family is real. Robin is real. If you choose to remain here, you will move on to your eternity, one that I am not certain you're ready for."_

"_But...you said this was...isn't my eternity with you? That's all I ever wanted. To be with you again, forever."_

_He smiled sadly. "That was before your heart chose another, my love."_

"_No, I can't accept that!" she nearly yelled, her world beginning to crumble at the prospect of a possibility of a happy ending without her stable boy. For a long time, he was all she had. She'd spent years trying to get him back only to lose him again. And now, for the third time, he was telling her to move on. She didn't want to believe it, "I don't love him, I l-love you. I've always loved you!"_

"_But you love him too. Deep down you know I'm right. You can't give up on the chance to love again."_

"_But he doesn't love me," she said curtly, almost, but not quite, succeeding in keeping the hurt from her voice._

"_Are you so sure about that?"_

_Regina sat still for a moment, mouth slightly agape, as if ready to protest, but the directness of his question stunned her, "Y-Yes...I mean…" she stuttered. Though she didn't want to admit why she was suddenly caught of guard, she suspected Daniel already knew. The pink blush that had begun to creep onto her cheeks once again deepened to a rose red and she felt her face grow warm, though with affection or shame she wasn't sure. _

_She risked a look at Daniel who simply smiled and waved his hand. A mirror appeared behind him, not unlike the one she used to survey the kingdom during her time as queen. She knew what the mirror was for, and her heart nearly burst in her chest out of sheer fear of what she was about to see. But before she could bolt, Daniel placed a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward, grinning in encouragement. "Look."_

* * *

Robin, Roland, Rumple, Snow, Emma, and Henry all stood in the waiting room of Storybrooke General Hospital, anxiously eying Viktor Whale's door as they waited for him to reveal his diagnosis of Regina. Roland held his father's hand, looking worried and confused. He kept repeating "Daddy 'Gina sick?" over and over again, while clinging to his stuffed monkey she had given him with his free arm. Henry wrung his hands, absently leafing through his Once Upon A Time book, but not even his favorite stories could hold his interest now. Rumple paced back and forth, slamming his cane on the ground every time the door to the doctor's office opened and it wasn't Viktor who came out of it. Snow had gone with Emma to get another round of hot chocolate and coffee for everyone, growing tired of the endless waiting. They were all on edge. Even if Regina wasn't the most well liked in Storybrooke, they knew she was no longer the Evil Queen she had once been, not after everything she'd done to save Henry and help defeat Zelena. No one wanted to see her die.

"Where _is _he?" Henry huffed irritably. He slammed his book closed and stalked over to where Gold had stopped in front of the door.

"I don't know lad, but believe me, if someone doesn't come and open their damned mouth about her condition soon I'll-"

"You'll what?" Viktor stepped through the door smirking, "Impale me? I don't think you want to risk that Gold, not when I'm the only one who knows what's wrong with her."

Rumple whirled and narrowed his eyes, gripping his cane so fiercely his knuckles went white. "Don't test me Whale," he seethed through gritted teeth, "How is she?" Rumple would never admit it out loud, but as often as he and Regina were at war with each other, he actually had quite a soft spot for his former apprentice. All she had ever wanted was to reclaim her freedom; to be the person _she _wanted to be, not the one everyone else saw her as. They were alike in that way. It was because he could relate to her, see that she was trying so hard to be better that he couldn't help his heart going out to her. She'd even gone so far as to apologize to his Belle. He didn't want to see her new life cut short because of something like this.

Whale sighed, trying his best to look cheerful, "She'll survive. She has four broken ribs and a fractured wrist, along with a twisted ankle. That fall also did quite a number to her head too, I'm afraid. We aren't sure exactly how bad the damage is yet, but looks like she has a pretty nasty concussion."

"But she'll be okay?" Henry repeated. He bit his lip nervously, but his gaze was bright with hope.

"She will Henry. Though it may be a few weeks before you can see her. Her body has sort of...shut down. We have her on machines to stabilize her vitals, but that was a pretty serious crash. It will take some time before her body is well enough to wake her.

Henry's eyes widened in fear and Gold placed a reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Let me see her," he asserted. "Perhaps my magic can help speed the process along."

Viktor smiled sympathetically, but shook his head, "I'm afraid that wouldn't be wise Rumple. After the way Zelena...er..treated you, I'm afraid your magic might be...compromised," he finished tentatively. He winced when he saw the sorcerer's enraged face.

"Dammit all!" he growled, slamming his cane on the floor in emphasis, "That's my grandson's mother in there Whale! And I _shan't _let him suffer seeing her crippled like this, not when there's something I can do to fix it."

"Rum...er Mr. Gold, I really don't think that's wise. We don't know what she did to you. Your magic could be tainted, you could-"

"Shut your mouth you insolent charlatan," he snarled, "Or the only thing you'll be healing when I'm done with you, is yourself." he lunged forward, preparing to barge through the door and in to see Regina, but Whale blocked him again.

"Please, be reasonable!" Viktor pleaded. "You could hurt her or yourself trying to heal such severe injuries on your own after what you've been through. Do you really want to risk-"

"Hell yes I do. Now move it Whale, before I turn you into one."

"Gramps please don't-" Just when Henry thought his grandfather was going to lose it, Emma and Snow arrived back with the drinks.

"Whoa," Emma said, surveying the scene and quickly inserting herself between the two men, "What's going on here?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the pawnbroker, "Why do you look like you're on a murder spree, Gold?"

Rumple gnashed his teeth in frustration as Whale calmly explained the situation to Emma. They were wasting his time, but more importantly, time that could be used to help Regina. Finally Emma turned to him, a frown pulling at her brow as she hesitantly asked, "What if...is there…"

"Spit it out, dearie!" he snapped.

"Is there some way I can help?" Emma asked in a rushed breath before hastening to explain, "Regina has been teaching me how to control my magic, to use it the right way. Maybe there's some way the two of us can heal her. If you and I combine our magic, it shouldn't put such a strain on yours and maybe together we can help?"

He nodded curtly, "You heard her Whale, now move your arse!" Gold said, grabbing Emma by the hand and whacking Whale with his cane forcefully in the shin as he passed. A satisfied smirk curled his thin lips at the doctor's yowl of pain, but it faded as he paused just inside the room and took in Regina's limp form lying so still upon the hospital bed.

Emma's eyes went wide, her mouth falling open in stunned incredulity. "Holy hell, Gold, what hit her, a semi?"

Gold ignored her as he moved to Regina's side and placed his hand upon her brow, the thick bandage wrapped about her head blocking the warmth of her skin. "Oh, dearie," he murmured, remorse coiling in his gut to see the resilient queen brought so low. She reminded him of when she'd first called for him, young and innocent and full of hope that he could somehow help her. A large part of her turning evil had been his fault and now, seeing her like this, reminded of what she could have been had he not interfered, made him want to smash something...preferably Whale for keeping him waiting with his _science_ when he could have been in here long ago to heal her.

"Emma, stand on her other side and hold your tongue. This is not a time for talking, but of concentration. Do you understand me?"

Emma gulped, the sound loud in the still room with only the quiet beeping of the machines keeping Regina alive. "Just tell me what to do. It's partly my fault that she's like this," she said, feeling the sting of tears form in her eyes. "If I hadn't…"

"You can feel sorry for yourself later," he scolded, summoning his magic to his hands as he reached for Emma's. He laid his hands atop hers, taking them in his strong grip and placing them on Regina, one on her head and one on her chest over her heart. He was surprised and took a deep breath as he felt the extent of Emma's light magic flowing from her and into him, just as he was sure she could feel the darkness that dwelled within him. "Deep breath, Emma. Focus, will it, do it. Channel it into your hands, draw it into a ball in your mind and see it settling into your palms. Can you feel it, dearie?"

Emma gasped, feeling as though she had quicksilver running through her veins. It burned with light and made her dizzy, but she pushed the weakness away and thought of Henry and of Bae and her parents and her new brother...all the love that she felt for them making her heart swell and a calm focus to overtake her until the magic she sought heeded her command. When she opened her eyes, her hands were enveloped in a bright golden glow, merging and entwining with the purple of Gold's hands. It seemed to made Regina's body warm and pulse with a bright light.

She said not a word, afraid to break her concentration. Gold was breathing hard, nearly panting from the exertion and Emma worried that he would be the next she was called on to heal. If she let anything happen to him, Belle would have her head. When he let go of her hands, she quickly rounded the bed and helped him lower himself into a chair. "Are you alright? Should I get Whale to have a look at you?"

Gold snorted as if the idea were the most absurd he'd heard in centuries. "I think not. I will be fine in a moment."

"Ok," Emma hesitated, "If you're sure…"

Gold rolled his eyes, "I'm sure dearie. But you should rest too. Using that much magic at once will come with one hell of a price tag."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the room spun and the floor swayed under Emma's feet. She plopped down next to Gold and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes, the dizziness passed. Emma chanced lifting her head and glanced back at Regina, still unmoving on the bed, though the monitors around her had beeped to life.

"What now?" she asked, concerned, "Shouldn't it have worked right away?"

"Not necessarily dearie. These things take time. But perhaps you should get Whale, her vitals seem to be coming back," he indicated the blinking machines.

Emma got up, but just as she approached the door, the doctor in question walked in. "How is our patient?" he asked, smiling when he caught sight of the working monitors.

"I…I don't know," Emma admitted tentatively, "I think...I _think _we did it right, but she still hasn't woke up.

"Well, lets see here, shall we?" Whale moved past her and over to the bed. He checked Regina's heart rate and felt for her pulse, inspected her broken ribs by treading his hands along her abdomen as well as looking under her head bandage, satisfied when he saw the injury was almost completely healed, "All things considered, she looks to be healing well," he said, "Well done you two."

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?" Emma asked, her brows creased in worry. If she's almost healed and her body works again, why isn't she awake?" Had she done something wrong again? Was she not strong enough to do the spell after all? Emma bit her lip, unsure how she would be able to live with herself if it was somehow an error of hers that ended up costing Regina her life.

"Well," Whale sighed, contemplating the best way to explain, Often, when someone suffers such severe trauma, their body shuts down to protect them from the pain."

"But the pain should be gone now right? I mean, nothing went wrong with the spell, did it?" she glanced frantically between the doctor and the pawnbroker.

It was only then that Gold finally spoke, tiredness evident in his voice, "No Emma, the spell worked perfectly."

"_But…?" _ Emma prodded.

Gold sighed, "But, Regina has quite a past Emma. Comas aren't always just about the body healing, but the mind too."

"I don't…" Emma trailed off, perplexed.

"It means, dearie," Gold hissed, exasperated and tired and just not wanting to have to explain things to her, more concerned about his former apprentice lying in a hospital bed. "That whatever pain she was running from is more than she's willing to deal with at the moment. She has to _want_ to return to us and right now I fear she doesn't want to do that."

"So, you mean...Regina could be _choosing _to give up on us? She _wants _to die?"

"She's _not _going to die Emma," Gold tried to explain, "our healing spell prevented that. If she chooses to stay in the netherworld, it would be more like a...sleeping curse. An eternal one. She would remain as she is now, alive, but not awake, for all time."

"But...how could she...do that? Give up her whole life here? Give up _Henry_? After all she did to get him back, you really think she would just leave him?"

"I don't know Emma," Rumple admitted. "Sometimes pain of the heart takes precedence over pain of the body. We can't know what is going on in that mind of hers, we can only wait and hope that she chooses to come back to us."


	3. Still Looking Up

**A/N: To the reader who asked about why Robin, Roland, and Daniel are using the name 'Gina: Roland, first of all, is a toddler and so therefore I do not see him calling her by her full name, but rather using a shortened version, as many kids I know do when they are referring to adults. Robin and Daniel use it as terms of endearment for her. Many people that I know who have close relationships to someone use nicknames for them, as do I when I refer to my close friends and family, or significant other, I'm sorry if this distracted from your enjoyment of the story in any way, but I hope now you can see my reasons for doing so. **

**That being said, this will now be a four-shot lol so I hope you all enjoy this next installment! Thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for all her help! **

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show. **

**3**

**I'm Still Looking Up**

**"I'm** afraid you're going to have to leave now," Dr. Whale's voice resounded through the room. Emma and Gold both jumped, whirling around to see the doctor leaning against the door frame. They'd stayed with Regina for a little over an hour after casting the spell, resting and chatting about this and that while anxiously waiting for any sign of the former Queen waking up. Rumple's eyes narrowed, but Viktor just shrugged apologetically, "The hospital will be closing up soon, and technically, visiting hours are long over. I've sent the other's home to rest, you two should do the same."

The pawnbroker stood up and faced Whale, nostrils flaring as he tried to maintain his tenuous hold on his temper. "Do you really think I care what bloody time it is, Viktor?"

Emma stepped between them before Gold's ire could rise any further. "Alright, guys, let's not argue. Gold, you need rest. If Regina needs more of our help, we won't be any good to her if we're too weak to stand."

Belle pushed past the doctor's shoulder and glared at her husband. "Are you alright? I got here as soon as I could," she said, moving to his side and taking his hand in hers to offer a measure of comfort. He looked haggard and drawn and she wasn't pleased to find him in such a state.

"I'm fine, dearest, just a bit tired. Did you lock up the shop?" he asked, hoping to evade her questions until they were alone. A conversation with his Belle usually brought his emotions to the forefront and he didn't feel comfortable showing any vulnerability in front of Whale or the savior.

Belle jiggled the keys in her pocket and smiled warmly. "I did. And now I think it would be wise to listen to Viktor and go home. You need rest, Rum, and we can come back first thing in the morning to check on Regina." She dropped a quick kiss to his cheek when he nodded.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief that the sorcerer hadn't come to blows with Whale. She said goodbye to the doctor and walked out into the waiting room, groaning when she saw Robin sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, a sleeping Roland on his lap. "Hey, Hood, shouldn't you be getting him home?"

Robin nodded groggily, but didn't make a move to rise. "Are you done? Is she alright? When can i see her?"

Emma bit her lip, "She will be," she responded, trying to sound confident despite her churning stomach as Whale's words came back to her. But really, what else could she say? "Whale said she'll probably sleep for a while yet. Magic doesn't work as fast as you'd think, Hood. Her body needs to rest. And so should you."

Robin signed, knowing Emma was right. He hated to leave Regina, but he knew the others would be wondering where he'd gone. Just as he turned to leave, taking one last longing look through the door of Regina's room, Marian barged in, eyes flashing. Little John came in just behind her, casting an apologetic look at his leader. Apparently the man had been elected to bring her to the hospital against his better judgement.

Emma glanced back and forth between the two of them, and quickly decided to slip Roland's hand away from his father's and into her own. She gave Robin a small smile and a curt nod before bending down so she was eye-level with Roland. "Hey buddy, whaddaya say I take you back to my place for the night? You can have a little ice cream and I'll read you a book before you go to bed, ok?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically , "You gots Rocky Road?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her toward the door.

"We'll see what we can find, kid, ok?"Emma laughed and glanced back at Robin, smiling helplessly as his son pulled her out into the night, laughing all the way to the car.

Marian looked as if she wanted to object, but she felt as though she could trust Emma. The woman didn't have to save her and bring her to this strange land, but she had. She'd rescued her from certain death at the hands of the queen and reunited her with her True Love and her son. Roland would be more than safe in her capable hands. She stared at her husband worriedly, noting the muscle ticking away in his jaw as he clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here, Marian?" he asked, half angry that he'd been ambushed by his wife and half hoping he wasn't about to get pummeled to a pulp. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, unable to meet her gaze.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Robin?" she asked in exasperation. "You leave me at the diner with your men and just take off with my son. I didn't know where you were and no one was telling me anything. If i hadn't overheard Tuck and John talking about an accident I would still be in the dark."

Robin's mouth opened and closed, but nothing would come out. Finally he stuttered, "I- I'm sorry dear, everything just…happened so fast and I guess. I just…forgot," he finished lamely.

"Forgot? Forgot?! How do you forget your wife?" she choked. "What are you even doing here? Why would you care what happens to the Evil Queen. If it wasn't for that sheriff woman, I would have died...at her hands!"

"She's NOT evil!" Robin fumed, "I know she was once, but not any more. And her name is Regina." he retorted, unable to bite his tongue at her last comment, "I know you know nothing of this world yet, but here, she's not the Evil Queen, she's just Regina. She was hurt, I had to help her."

Marian relaxed a bit. Her husband had always been too noble. "And I'm sure you were the only person available in a town this size to help her? Robin, love, you don't have to be a hero all the time."

"I wasn't being a hero, Marian. If anything, I was being a villain…" he paused, unsure how to continue with what he really wanted to say, "Regina got hurt because of us- me. I had to do something."

She closed the distance between them and smiled patiently up at him, cupping his face in her warm palms. "Robin, I don't believe that. You're a wonderful man. You always put the good of others ahead of yourself. I won't believe that you intentionally set out to harm that woman...no matter who she is."

"Of course I never meant to harm her! I...I love her." His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he'd just admitted.

Marian gasped, releasing him and stepping back, her mouth twisted in disbelief. "What? You l-love her? How could you love someone like her? Not to mention the small fact that you're married to me!" she cried, her voice rising several octaves.

"Marian I...I thought you were dead!" he nearly yelled the last word, his voice rising to keep tempo with her own. "I never expected you to come back. I accepted your passing long ago, back in our homeland. For almost 30 years under this curse I lived without you, forever searching for some part of myself I never thought I'd find again. A part I found in Regina." At that his voice lowered again, begging her to understand, and daring her to try and convince him differently.

"You expect me to believe that you don't want to be with me anymore? That you've chosen that vile creature over your True Love?" she asked, the tears that had begun stinging her eyes, spilling over to trek down her ashen face.

"She's NOT a creature Marian! And the fact that you think that shows how little you know of her. She's a woman. A kind, wonderful woman who knows the scars of life better and more deeply than you or I ever will. I won't deny she's done horrible things, but had you been in her place, I dare you not to feel as though the world had turned against you. She built walls around herself because it was the only way she could keep from being hurt again. She was a dark person once, but she's changed. Try to know her, to really know her, not as the Evil Queen, but as Regina, and you'll see what I do."

Before she could stop herself, her hand lashed out and struck his left cheek. "How dare you! That woman would have murdered me. I don't care what you see in her, Robin...I don't want to see what you do. All I know is that I'm alive...I'm here and you don't care. All you can think of is this woman who helped to destroy our lives." She drew herself up to her full height and cast him a fulminating glare. "When you decide what it is you want, please let me know." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the emergency waiting area, John fast on her heels.

Robin drew his hand up to cup his throbbing cheek, stunned that any of that had even occurred. He still cared for Marian, truly he did, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't the first person he thought of when he awoke in the morning, or the one he wished to sleep beside when he climbed into bed at night. He didn't feel his body lighting with joy and passion when they kissed, and he wasn't forever searching for ways to make each moment he had with her more memorable than the last.

Once, that had been true. But she had passed on long ago. For countless years he mourned her, but alas he made peace with her death, trusting that he was in a better place, and that he and Roland were meant to follow another path in their lives, wherever it led them. When she'd come back to him, the shock of seeing her after being parted for so long had simply overwhelmed him. It wasn't until he'd seen the car nearly cost Regina her life that he once again realized that their paths were not meant to cross again. At least, not the way they had before. He'd chosen a new path; and this time, it was Regina.

It was then that he decided he wasn't going to leave her side, rules be damned. Yes, he needed sleep, but he needed Regina so much more. He knew Whale had said it could take days for her to wake up, and he'd overheard Emma and Gold talking about the possibility that she might never come back, but Robin refused to believe it. True Love transcended all. And Robin knew his love for Regina was truer than anything he'd ever felt before. Regina might not believe it now, but she would. If it took Robin every minute of every day for the rest of his life to make her see what she meant to him, then so be it. She was his. And he would walk through the fires of hell and back for her, no matter what anyone said.

He waited patiently until everyone had gone home, and the only ones left in the hospital were the night staff and himself. The security guard, Luca, who, despite his past reputation back home as the Big Bad Wolf, was surprisingly gentle and protective when it came to patients at Storybrooke Hospital, was fast asleep in his rolling desk chair. A half empty coffee cup was dangling from his hand, its contents dribbling onto the linoleum and leaving a milk chocolate colored puddle. The outlaw slipped past him easily, cautiously inching closer to Regina's room, and tiptoeing to the bed.

Robin gulped audibly when he looked down at her still form. It was eerie for him, seeing her like this. The color had returned to her cheeks, and her chest moved up and down in rhythmic, steady breaths. Her raven hair was spread out on the pillow, billowing away from her face in a delicate wave. Her sable eyes were closed, and her rosy lips were resting slightly open. She looked, almost peaceful, like she was just getting a good nights rest, rather than being trapped inside her own mind. Robin leaned down and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, heart aching with guilt as he watched her. A part of him was tempted to kiss her, to wake her from this timeless sleep as Philip had woken Aurora so long ago.

Instead, he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat wearily upon the hard seat, realizing he would get little sleep due to discomfort. But it would all be worth it to remain at her side. He twined his long fingers with hers and rested his elbows upon the bed as his eyes searched her face for any sign of awareness. "I'm here, Regina. I'm here and I won't leave you, love. Please wake up," he whispered, not expecting a response, but praying for one regardless.

"We have so much to talk about, you and I. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Regina. Truly, I never meant to. It's just... everything happened so fast, and I couldn't...I was just in shock Regina..." He laughed a bit, that sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, despite how true it was. "I know it's nothing close to a good excuse 'Gina, but it's true. Seeing her...I wasn't thinking straight after that. I let my emotions take over…" Robin sighed, regret filling his chest as he pictured her limp form lying there on the sidewalk…nearly dead...he shut his eyes tightly, trying to banish the horrific imagine. "I should've never let you leave. I'm so sorry it took this happening to make me see...but 'Gina, it's you I love. Not Marian. It was never Marian...not since that day 30 years ago when she passed on...I've moved on Regina. I know that now. My heart is yours, love. And it always will be."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter as a silent tear slipped down his cheek. The machines that were still hooked to her to monitor her vital signs beeped at him mockingly and he sighed, the emotional toils of the day more than his sleep deprived mind and body could endure. He rested his head on his folded arms and said a prayer for his love, her hand still tightly clasped in his. He was asleep before he could finish.

* * *

Regina was still reeling from Robin's declaration the night before as she watched through the mirror as Roland bounded through the automatic doors, dragging a tired, but happy looking Emma behind him.

"You see?" Daniel prodded, smiling widely, "He really does love you."

Regina bit her lip, it certainly seemed that Daniel had been right, especially after what Robin had told her...still she wasn't sure if that was enough...Yes, Robin appeared to love her, but the rest of the town still hated her...If she returned, would they hate Robin to? For loving her? She couldn't put him through that...could she? Quickly, Regina shook the preposterous thought from her head and turned back to the mirror. Emma was now trying to sign in at the reception desk, but Roland's bouncing form was proving to make that rather difficult. Regina smiled softly, realizing how much the young boy reminded her of Henry at his age.

"Emmie?" the boy pleaded, mispronouncing her name in that cute toddler lisp of his.

"Yeah squirt?" Emma yawned, turning to face him.

"Is we gonna see 'Gina today?" he asked, big eyes sparkling in anticipation as he bounced up and down on his toes. Regina's smile widened hearing him say her name so eagerly. Daniel playfully elbowed her, but she ignored him.

Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair, "In a minute bud, first I gotta finish filling out these papers so the doctors don't come kick us out, okay?"

Roland shook his head vigorously, black mop falling adorably in his face.

"Great," Emma smiled.

For a few minutes, the child stayed still and allowed the sheriff to finish filling out the visitor papers, but as they walked closer to Regina's room, Roland's eyes became slightly afraid, and he looked around cautiously before tugging on Emma's hand as they sat down in chairs in the waiting room until it was time for visiting hours. "What is it bud?" she asked, noticing the anxious look on his face.

"Emma, is that scary lady gonna come visit 'Gina again too?' he asked nervously.

The blonde cocked her head and scrunched her brow in puzzlement, "Whaddaya mean, bud? What scary lady?"

"The lady!" the young, boy insisted, as if that explained everything, "You broughts 'er to see Granny las' night. She was huggin' Daddy and squishin' me. She made 'Gina leave." he huffed the last sentence. "An' then she comed to the hospital when we went to see 'Gina get better. She started yellin' at Daddy a'fore you taked me home."

Regina's eyes mirrored Emma's as they widened in realization. Was he talking about Marian? Did he really not know who she was? Regina knew Marian had died when Roland was young, but last night they'd looked so happy, she'd just assumed…

Back in the waiting room, Emma said gently, "Roland, buddy, I think that was your mommy. Do you remember her?"

But the little boy shook his head stubbornly, "Nuh uh! That lady's not my mommy!"

"She's...not?" Emma asked, unsure how to respond to that.

"Nope." Roland shook his head again, "'Gina's my mommy!"

"She... is?' Emma said.

"I...am?' Regina repeated, stunned at the boy's honesty and obvious love for her. A thick lump began to form in her throat, "Oh…" From the moment they'd met, she'd instantly taken a liking to the little boy. He reminded her so much of Henry, and soon enough she'd started to think of him almost as though she were his mother. But to hear that he felt the same...that innocent as he was, he loved someone as dark as she...tears of happiness pooled in her eyes and she was rendered speechless as Daniel squeezed her arm encouragingly.

"See?" he repeated.

Regina said nothing, but her smile widened as she turned back to the mirror.

"Uh huh!" the little boy explained, "An' Daddy said he's gonna marry her, so there!" he finished triumphantly.

Regina gasped and her hand flew to her heart. Robin wanted to marry her? Could it be true?

"Still think there's nothing to go back for? Daniel asked.

Regina averted her gaze "Well..maybe…" she whispered, not quite daring to let herself fully admit it yet. After all, two people weren't much against a whole town.

At that moment, one of the nurses came in and announced that visiting hours had begun, "Does that mean I can go see 'Gina now?" Roland asked.

"Yes scamp," Emma chuckled, "but you gotta wait for-" but the little boy scrambled down from her lap and through the door before the blonde could finish, almost knocking over the poor nurse as he bounced toward his "mother's" room, shrieking excitedly. "Roland wait!" Emma scrambled to gather her belongings and took off after the eager toddler.

Regina watched as Roland bounded into her room and scrambled next to her still frame on the bed, barely waking his father, who despite all the jostling, was still sound asleep, drooling unconsciously on his forearm that was subbing for a pillow. Watching the little boy, she revelled in his boundless energy and contagious enthusiasm. He was so innocent. so full of life. Would she miss that if she stayed here with Daniel? Would she even remember him if she chose this eternity? She turned back to the mirror, hoping to distract herself from those pressing thoughts. Sooner or later, she'd have to choose….

Roland crawled closer to Regina's face, smiling down at her with his cheeky little grin that she'd come to know well. "'Gina!" he giggled, nuzzling his nose with hers in an adorable eskimo kiss that made Regina laugh out loud, "'S mornin' time! You gots to get up." Regina's heart broke a little as she watched the toddler's expectant face slowly change, first into confusion, and then, was that just a bit of fear...as the minutes ticked by and he got no response. Finally, he wiggled away from her still body and shook his father's arm.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he called, trying to rouse the outlaw.

"Huh, what?" Robin blinked as the harsh light blinded him. Where was he? And why were his back and arm so stiff? He looked around, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he attempted to get his bearings. White walls...a sink...large fluorescent lights...had he fallen asleep in the bathroom at Granny's?

"Daddy!" At the sound of his son's voice, Robin's world came into focus. He was sitting in a relatively soft, albit stiff, hospital chair. His head jerked to the right, where Regina was still lying motionless. But next to her, starring very intently with large brown eyes at his father was…

"Roland?" he stuttered, "Roland, son, what are you doing here?" he asked, picking him up and settling him on his knee, "Is Emma with you?"

"Here I am Robin," Emma interrupted just as he finished the question. Her blonde curls were flying all over the place, and she was slightly out of breath, but she smiled fondly at the little boy, "Next time, wait for me. Okay little man?" she asked, only somewhat sternly. Roland shook his head obediently nonetheless.

Robin turned his son to face him, "Son, have you been making trouble for Sheriff Swan?" he asked, shaking his head, "I'm sorry Emma, sometimes he gets a bit...impatient."

Emma just laughed and waved her hand as if to say, forget about it, "Really Robin, it's fine. He just got a little ahead of me, that's all."

"I just wanted to see 'Gina, Daddy!" the little boy piped up, "Why's she still sleepin'? 'S mornin' time!"

Robin scratched his neck nervously, "She's sick, buddy. She's sleeping 'til she gets better." he didn't know how else to explain it.

Roland huffed, "Well she gots ta hurry up! She gets ta wake up sos you can gets married and she can be my mommy!"

Robin coughed and blushed in disbelief, how did Roland know these things? "W-what?" he stuttered, looking pleadingly at Emma.

"Ok scamp," she chuckled, "That's enough for now. Let Regina rest ok?"

"Awww!" the little boy pouted, "do I hafta?"

"Yes," Emma said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. It was obvious the little boy adored Regina, and again, Emma couldn't help but wonder how the brunette could even think of leaving behind all she had. "Come on, bud," she coaxed again, "Belle and Mr. Gold just got here, maybe she'll take you to get a present for Regina when she wakes up, ok?"

"Kay!" the little boy chirped, hopping off his father's lap and slipping his hand into Emma's.

"Good. And Hood? Go home and get a good night's rest."

Robin shook his head in a mirror image of his stubborn son, "I'm not leaving until she wakes up," he insisted.

Emma raised an eyebrow at his challenge, "Do I need to send Gold in here Hood? He and his cane can be quite persuasive."

Robin reluctantly agreed to leave, but only to go get coffee, and then he and Roland would be waiting in the waiting room.

Emma flopped down into the chair Robin had vacated and yawned widely, her night with Roland catching up with her. He was a good kid, but maybe she shouldn't have given him ice cream before bed. She had her fake memories of Henry at that age to fall back on, but she'd apparently forgotten how rambunctious kids got after such a high dose of sugar. Still, she'd done her best. And Roland really was a very well behaved little boy aside from the hour between consuming a much too large bowl of Rocky Road and when he finally crashed. Now, she took advantage of the quiet in the sterile room to think about what Regina must be going through and couldn't fathom the pain she be in. Heartache was so much more painful than physical pain.

She had grown closer to Regina over the past few months in their common goal to save Henry from Pan and then again to destroy the threat of Zelena and she was happier to call her a friend rather than the sworn enemies they'd been at the beginning. "I'm so sorry, Regina," she said, cringing at the pathetic sound of her voice. "I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but truly I didn't know. I was just trying to help." What more could she say? She felt terrible now for bringing that woman here and thereby leaving a devastating hole in Regina's life that had ultimately led to tragedy.

Regina watched intently, not sure how she felt about Emma's stumbled apology. On the one hand, she knew Emma had been trying to do the right thing. She meant to save a life, not ruin another. And truth be told, Regina wasn't sure what she would've done had she been in Emma's shoes. Much as she hated to admit it, she probably would've let Marian die. Not because of who she was, but because as painful as it would've been to see the person she used to be, she knew that the smallest change to the past could alter everything in the future. But had she not known that, had she not been so hardened to emotions by her past, had she been Emma, would she have saved Marian? She didn't know.

As much as she understood Emma's dilemma, there was still a small part of her that blamed her. Why was it that a Charming always seemed to get in the way of her happy ending? First Snow with Daniel, and now her daughter with Robin. But they tried to fix it, a pesky voice in the back of her mind whispered, They didn't know any better. They were just trying to do good. At that, Regina sighed. Her conscience was right. The past was the past and there was no way to change it. Now she just had to decide if she wanted to look toward the future.

Emma's head jerked up, her melancholy thoughts interrupted by a soft knock at the

door. She was surprised to see her mother poke her head through the opening. "Hey," Mary Margaret said softly as she came into the room. "How is she?"

Emma shook her head. "Still the same. Her body is healing and Dr Whale says she's out of danger, but her mind doesn't want her to wake for some reason."

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed and taking Regina's hand in hers. "Can't he do something to help her?"

"He says we just have to wait for her to wake up. He suggested that we talk to her, that she can hear us."

Emma watched her mother worry her lip as she nervously crossed to the bed and took a seat on the opposite side of Regina. She cast a watery smile at her stepmother and moved to take her other hand. Emma could tell there was something her mother wanted to say, and so she moved to get up to allow them some privacy. But as she stood, her mothers eyes widened and she subtly shook her head, silently begging for her daughter's companionship Emma was slightly shocked, but didn't make any move to protest, instead moving around the bed and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. which instantly relaxed under her fingers. Snow let out a relieved breath and smiled widely at Emma, who simply squeezed her free hand and waited for her mother to say whatever was on her mind.

Snow sighed, unsure exactly what she wanted to say, but knowing she had to say something. Finally, she took a deep breath and just started talking. "I don't know if you can hear me Regina," she began tentatively, "...but I just wanted you to know I understand what you're going through...I get it."

Regina fought the urge to scoff as she watched her step daughter though the mirror. How could she understand anything? Her life was perfect; it always had been...even when Regina tried her hardest to see that it wasn't, Snow had never had to experience her pain. Charming was always there to save her.

No one saved Regina.

She was about to turn away, uninterested in hearing another one of Snow's "good always wins" speeches, but Daniel gasped her arm and made her watch, "Just wait," he insisted.

Regina snorted, but obeyed.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, determined to plow ahead with what she wanted to say. "I know you don't think I could possibly understand," she admitted, "but I do." Emma eyed her mother, surprised, but said nothing, instead deciding to just listen, and offer comfort.

"I know you probably still haven't forgiven me for killing Daniel, even though you say you have. And I can't say I blame you. You tried to take David from me more than once, and each time, my heart broke, and I realized why you must the me so much. You meant to take David from me, to rid me of my happy ending as I did to you. But you never could. The one thing you tried for so long to do without any success, I did on the first try, and all by accident. I wanted you to have your mother, because I knew the pain that losing mine had caused and I wanted to save you from it. But instead of saving you, I inadvertently destroyed you. And later, I took the one relationship from you my younger self had been trying to save. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that, for both of the people I caused you to lose. I can only imagine how you survived for this long after all you've been though. Being denied your happy ending 20 times over while I reveled in mine. But you can't give up." She squeezed Regina's had as a silent tear trekked down her face.

"You've done so much to change Regina. I know how dark and unfair the world must look to you, but if you give us, if you give me, just one more chance, I know you can see the good in it again. You're my mother too Regina, and I need you just as much as Henry and Roland and Robin do. ...I- I love you Regina. I've never stopped. Even when you were out to kill me, I loved you as much as I loved Eva. Please...don't...don't give up on us." Then Snow did something that shocked the former queen even more than her tender speech. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her stepmothers forehead, before leaning into Emma, who simply hugged her from behind, not caring that her mothers slow tears were staining her precious leather jacket.

After a few minutes of silence, Mary Margaret wiped her eyes and gently placed a hand on her daughter's knee, "Thank you sweetheart."

Emma smiled back, "Anytime Mom."

"We better go check on your father honey, he's out in the waiting room all alone with the baby and he looked as though he were about to panic when I left him there."

Emma rose to her feet, her knees still a bit shaky from the stress she'd undergone yesterday. "Yeah, we don't want to leave dad unsupervised for long." She followed her mother out into the waiting room, leaving Regina alone in the unsettling quiet of her hospital room.

* * *

The sight that greeted Emma and Mary Margaret as they emerged into the waiting room brought an amused smile to their lips as they struggled to keep from laughing. Her father had an armful of baby, the tiny prince waving his arms as a wail pierced the room. He had spit up all over his father's shoulder and the look on David's face made Emma want to retrieve her phone from her pocket to snap a picture to preserve the moment. Charming was holding him at arms length, looking as though the full diaper clothing his son was a bomb to be disarmed. Henry looked equally as disgusted, glancing desperately around the room like he expected help to appear out of thin air.

"Need a hand there, Dad?" Emma smirked, walking over and taking her baby brother from his arms and picking up the diaper bag before heading toward the bathroom, diaper bag in hand.

Snow sat down beside her husband, laughing hysterically, "I'd say you looked like you needed a S.W.A.T team. What happened? Prince Charming afraid of a little poop?" she chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you're just a riot, aren't you, Snow?" he asked dryly. "I am not afraid of a little poop or spit up, but does he have to do both...at the same time?"

"He's a baby, David! He can't help it."

David just rolled his eyes.

"How is she, Gramma?" Henry asked, changing the subject, his eyes pleading.

"She's the same Henry," she replied gently, "But Dr. Whale said talking to her might help wake her...would you like to go see her?"

Henry said nothing, but nodded as he got up from his chair. Charming gave him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder, but managed to keep his wife from following the boy back through the door. "He needs to do on his own," David insisted. Mary Margaret started to protest, but then Emma came back with a now contently gurgling Neal and she reluctantly sat down.

Henry hesitantly made his way into the room, his heart clenching at the sight of his mother's prone form lying so listlessly still upon the bed. He moved to her side, taking her hand in his, ignoring the burning in his eyes from his unshed tears. "Mom? Mom, can you hear me?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. "You have to come back to us, Mom. To me. " He reached out to brush a lock of her ebony hair away from her face, taking a moment to compose himself. "I need you."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her pale cheek, the tears that had been threatening falling unchecked down his face.


	4. I'm Giving You All My Love

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this final instalment! Big thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for all her help!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show. **

**4 **

**I'm Giving You All My Love **

Regina gasped as she watched a bright light pulse between her and Henry as his lips touched her forehead; the same familiar light that had washed through the Enchanted Forest, telling everyone, including Regina, that True Love had prevailed over her evil. The Queen gazed at her son, feeling a strange tug pulling her forward; as if beckoning her back through the mirror, back to her life. Back to Henry and Snow and Robin and Roland. Regina sucked in a breath, unable to resist the pull of her family's love. Even Snow, who she was sure would be nothing more than an acquaintance to her now, had admitted she wanted her home. What's more, Regina had come to realize that Snow's life was not as perfectly black and white as she'd always believed. Her step daughter had always said she could see the person Regina used to be, but it wasn't until now that Regina realized Snow had suffered just as much as she had from the mistakes she'd made as a girl. Maybe, if she went back, they really could start over.

The former Queen took one last look around the serene pasture. This had been the place of hope, for awhile it was the only place she could really be herself. On her horse, racing through the woods as Rocinante's hooves drummed underneath her, freeing her from her mother's violent hand and choking expectations as she tried to twist Regina's life into her own. Now, everything was different. Her mother was gone, for better or worse, and she wasn't alone anymore. She had a family. Finally, after an eternity of searching, she had a loving group of people who accepted her and loved her for who she was, scarred heart and all.

As she begin to step toward the mirror, letting love's force tether her back to her body, her eyes locked on Daniel. Instantly she broke away from the pull, running to him as tears trickled down her face. She knew now she had much to live for, but the thought of losing him a third time nearly tore her heart in two. He was her first love, the one who had gotten her through so much more than she could ever repay him for. Without his love and support, Regina scarcely believed she would have a life to go back to. She couldn't believe she was really thinking of leaving him.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, burying her face in his chest once more, "But-"

Daniel cut her off with a passionate kiss, his strong arms wrapping securely around her as he hugged her for the last time before guiding her back to the mirror. "It's okay 'Gina," he smiled that sweet, understanding smile that still made her knees go weak. "When I said I wanted you to love again, I meant it. As much as I would love to stay here with you forever, you have too much to live for. Too many who love you and need you in their lives. I would never dream of keeping you from them," he said tenderly, stroking her thick raven hair.

Regina grinned and hugged him once more, "But what about you?" she asked, almost afraid to leave him alone by himself.

The stable boy simply laughed and caressed her face, "I'll always be here 'Gina, watching over you and your family. And when you're ready, we'll be together again, and I can lead you all to your eternity. But for now, its time to to _live _with everything you have, and everyone you love." He kissed her forehead, "Enjoy it, my love, you have a very bright future ahead of you."

"I will," she breathed, stepping closer to the mirror, "Good bye, Daniel, I'll never forget you." She kissed him on last time before stepping through the mirror, and once again, everything went black.

* * *

Henry sat on the side of the bed, trying to quell the tears rising in his eyes when, several minutes after his kiss, she still wasn't awake, "Please Mom...I can't...I can't lose you." he wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes, praying to whoever would listen that they would bring his mom back to him.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand brushing through his hair. "Oh Henry," cooed a familiar voice, "You'll never lose me."

Henry's eyes popped open and he shot upright, hazel eyes glinting with happy tears when they locked on his mother's brown ones, open and alight with pleasure. "Mom!" he nearly screamed, throwing his arms around her and nuzzling his face in her neck as he tried to choke back a relieved sob, "Oh Mom...I thought…I thought I'd never…" Regina simply hugged him tighter and kissed his head, loving the feeling of her baby boy in her arms again.

Just then, the machines started beeping incessantly, sensing Regina was returning to normal and Whale rushed in to see what all the commotion was about, "What in-" he started before his eyes landed on Regina, "Oh, Your Majesty, you're awake!" he enthused, smiling at the scene before him as he moved to check the machines, "How are you feeling?"

Regina smiled softly at the doctor, "Tired, but good, Whale; thank you. And please, just call me Regina."

Viktor smiled tentatively. "Ok Your...er...Regina," he obliged, crossing over to the bed so he could more closely examine his patient. "Henry, can you move over for a minute?" he asked as he took the stethoscope from around his neck and prepared to check Regina's vitals. Henry pouted a bit, tempted to cling to his mother, but Regina gently ruffled his hair and he moved to her opposite side.

Whale smiled and went through the various procedures, assessing her injuries and checking her blood pressure to make sure she was healing well. He felt her ribs, and nodded encouragingly when she said the pain was only slight, about a three on a scale of one to ten. They were still a bit bruised, but Gold and Emma's spell had worked wonders to speed her recovery. Her fractured wrist was no longer broken, and neither was her ankle, though when she tried to stand, she flopped back on the bed, still weak from all she'd endured. When he lifted the ace bandage around her head and took another x ray with the portable machine, he was pleasantly surprised to see the concussion was almost fully healed, as well as the fracture in her skull.

"Follow my finger Regina," he requested, happy to report that her vision seemed normal. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

Regina shook her head as she wrapped her uncasted wrist around her son, "Just a lot of fatigue," she sighed good naturedly.

"Well, if you're up for visitors, there's a lot of people here that would love to see you," he coaxed.

At that, Regina beamed. Her _family _was waiting for her. "Of course," she grinned, "Just...try to make sure they don't all stampede in here like wild animals will you? I don't have the energy to corral them yet."

The boys laughed.

"As you wish milady," Whale smiled, winking at her as he bowed before exiting the room.

But despite Regina's warning, that's precisely what happened. Everyone swarmed her doorway at once, and poor Whale was left in the dust without even uttering more than one word. As soon as he said her name, everyone surged toward her room, not caring about anything else he had to say. Everyone fought to be the first one in, but it was Roland who managed to squeeze his way past everyone.

"Gina!" he giggled enthusiastically, bounding to her bed and hugging Henry in thanks when he helped the little rascal climb up so he was closer to Regina.

The former queen laughed and her heart swelled further at the sight of the little boy, "Hello, Roland," she grinned, scooting over as he nestled himself in her side. He cautiously reached toward her waist, wanting to hug her but afraid it might somehow hurt her. He gave a happy squeal when Regina nodded her approval.

"You's awake!" the little boy exclaimed giddily, "I missed you, 'Gina," he admitted shyly, handing her a black and white panda teddy bear and grinning up at her in an adorable lopsided smile that proudly showcased his dimples. "I gots you a pwesent sos you can gets better quicker."

Regina took the bear and wrapped her free arm around him, leaving the other around her firstborn, who was slowly beginning to doze on her shoulder. "I love it," she beamed, kissing his forehead.

Satisfied, the boy curled into her side and closed his eyes contentedly.

"I missed you too baby," Regina cooed, pulling him in. For a moment she was content to lie there, arms around both her boys, sun shining through the open blinds of the hospital window. She'd longed for this her whole life, to have children that loved her as she did them, that only saw her as Mom, and no one else. She was determined to relish in it for as long as it lasted. Regina slowly closed her eyes and begin to drift to sleep, but just before she could slip away, a rich voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Good to see you awake dearie," Gold said, coming quietly into the room. "The lads really missed you."

Regina's eyes lazily fluttered open and she tried to focus on her former teacher, "Gold?" she asked, slightly surprised to see him there so early.

The sorcerer placed both of his elegant spinner's hands on the gold handle of his cane, leaning forward with his ever present smirk and a twinkle in his whiskey colored eyes. "I did think you had more sense than to run blindly into the street where there are things that can do damage to your person."  
Regina arched a dark brow at him and smiled, his quip rolling off her back. Nothing could rid her of her joyous mood, not even her cantankerous mentor and his dry wit. "As I recall, that wasn't covered in our lessons together."  
"Common sense, dearie," he said, moving to the side of the bed. "Really, Regina, how are you feeling?"

Regina's playful gaze softened at the sincere sentiment in the pawnbroker's voice. "Pretty good thanks to you and…" she paused, still trying to untangle her thoughts about the Charmings' daughter. But… she had saved her life...partly, anyway. "And Emma." she finished. Then she arched an eyebrow, her sable eyes glinting mischieviously, "How long have you been here Gold? You look like hell," she jeered with a smirk.

Gold laughed, "Oh really, dearie? You looked in a mirror lately?"

Regina swatted his arm, "Watch it Imp, or next time it'll be your bad leg I hit," she chuckled.

"As long as you're around to hit it dearie," he replied, a slight tender note creeping into his voice as he patted her knee.

Regina's eyes widened in pleasent surprise. So, Rumplestiltskin really did have a soft side. "You wouldn't have any fun otherwise." she jested instead, sticking her tongue out.

"I hate to break up this little fun fest," Emma's tired voice interrupted, "but Belle's calling for you Gold," she reported, leaning against the doorframe.

The spinner sighed and pushed up off the bed, careful not to jostle it too much and wake the sleeping boys, "Get well dearie. I'll go see if I can get Whale to hand over those discharge papers."

Regina chuckled, "Just don't whip his ass too hard to get them ok? And...thanks...again."

Gold smiled, "No promises dearie," he smirked, "and any time." Then he disappeared into the hallway.

Once he was gone, it was just Emma and Regina; well, minus the sleeping boys, one of which was now unconsciously drooling on her shoulder. The blonde smiled at the sight of her son curled up next to his ebony haired mother. He looked so peaceful and happy settled there, and Emma hated to disturb the peace.

Just as she was turning to leave, the mayor called, "Miss Swan?" as if she knew there was something Emma wanted to say, and was impatient to get it over with. Emma was about to ignore her; she was dreading this conversation in the first place, and if Regina was going to be snippy about it, then it _really _wasn't worth the stress.

But then her tone softened and she said, "Emma." It made the blonde's ears prick, and she made no move to take another step, but she also didn't turn back around.

"Come on Emma," Regina coaxed again, "I won't bite. Much."

Emma could hear the joking smirk that was surely playing on the brunette's lips. She didn't know why, but getting back to their old banter helped her feel less clammy about this whole situation. Slowly, she took a deep breath and turned around. And sure enough, Regina was smirking.

"That's better. I was beginning to think we were going to have this whole conversation and all I would have to look at would be that hideous red monstrosity you call a jacket."

Emma shot the mayor a tentative half smile before her face turned somber, "Look Regina, I-"

But the former Queen shook her head and held up her hand to stop the blonde from going on what she was sure would be another fumbled jaunt of endless apologies that she had no interest in tolerating, "Don't." she said simply. "You don't have to apologize again. In fact, I'd really rather you not."

Emma's brows scrunched together. If she didn't want an apology, what was Emma supposed to do? "You would?" she asked, slightly offended. She didn't want to go back to being the "other mother" or the daughter of Regina's enemies. Tentative as it was, she'd enjoyed the camaraderie she and the brunette had shared as they rescued Henry and defeated Regina's bitch of a sister Zelena. But how were they supposed to get back to that if Regina wasn't willing to hear her out?

"I would."

"Regina-"

"I get it Emma," the older woman finished, cutting her off again.

The blonde blinked, not quite registering the mayor's words. "Huh? Get what?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why you brought the dead broad back."

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing at the quip. "You do?" she asked, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Regina sniffed. Yes, she was a Charming alright. "Contrary to what you might believe, yes I do. She was an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong, and you only wished to spare her life. Sound about right?"

Emma shook her head, "So, does this mean…?"

"That I forgive you? Not quite. I said I understood Emma, but as you may know, it's very hard for me to forgive. Especially when the only happy ending that seems to fall in the path of your family and their do-gooding, is mine."

Emma nodded, her green eyes slightly evident with hurt, but also with understanding. "I get it." she said, "I can't say I've forgiven all my foster families for what they did to me either, so I know its not always as simple as my parents make it seem."

Regina bit her lip at the mention of Emma in foster care. Yet another person she had inadvertently caused pain to when all she was trying to do was find a happy ending. "I'm not saying we can't move past this, Emma. I have to admit, it was nice to be on the same side against Her Green Bitchiness for once," Regina retorted.

Emma snorted, "I know what you mean."

"It's just...going to take a little time."

Emma smiled, "I understand, Regina." She moved to get up, but before stepping out into the hallway, she turned around and playfully winked. As she turned, she very nearly collided with her mother. "Mom! I thought you and Dad were sleeping in this morning?" she asked, eyeing her accusingly.

"Well, your father's _trying_ to sleep in, although I don't think Neal is going to let him," she

said with a cheeky grin, the barest hint of a blush staining the apples of her cheeks.

Emma chuckled and squeezed her mother's shoulder, nodding as she left the room. She knew Mary Margaret wouldn't be there, leaving David at home _alone_ with the baby, without a good reason. Regina watched her silently, one imperious brow perched in askance. Mary Margaret sighed and moved closer to the bed to sit in the chair that had seen more visitors in the past twenty four hours than in the last 28 years alone.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, cringing at the timid note in her voice.

"Pretty well, all things considered."

"I'm glad…" Mary Margaret smiled before trailing off.

Regina let her sit in a moment of uncomfortable silence before sighing wearily. "Did

you mean what you said? When you came to see me earlier?"

"You heard me?" Snow asked incredulously. Whale had encouraged them all to talk to her, but she'd never let herself believe Regina was actually listening. Otherwise she didn't feel as though she could have poured her heart out so freely.

"I did, Snow, and I have to say it surprised me. But it also made me realize that Daniel and I weren't the only ones hurt by your betrayal. You were too" she admitted. "I didn't...I never thought about that until last night."

Mary Margaret reached out and laid her hand against Regina's, squeezing reassuringly as she met her eyes. "I did. I meant every word, Regina, and I think if we can put the past behind us we have a bright future of being...if not family...at least friends."

Regina smiled and cautiously squeezed back, "I think...I think I'd like that. It won't be easy, but, if you really will let me accept that second chance, I'd like to try and take it."

Mary Margaret sat back, a sweet smile on her face, encouraged that this time Regina would accept everything she was offering. A knock on the open doorway drew her attention away from her stepmother.

"Hey, how's my boy? He ready to go home or has he settled in?" Robin asked, ducking his head sheepishly and wishing his tongue wasn't trying to stick to the roof of his mouth when he saw the way his son had nuzzled into Regina's embrace. He locked eyes with her and smiled tentatively. God, even in a hospital gown with bedhead, she looked flawless, "Hi." he stuttered lamely.

Mary Margaret rose to her feet, her gaze swinging back and forth between the two. "Well, I will come by to see you later, Regina. It's not a good idea to leave David at home...alone...with Neal for too long. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, dear...and, Snow?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Mary Margaret smiled and left the room, leaving a very anxious outlaw behind. One that didn't quite know what to do with his hands as he shoved them deep within his pockets and moved to stand beside his battered love. "I'm sorry," fell from his lips before he was able to clamp them shut and he grimaced at how pathetic he must sound.

"It's fine, Robin. We don't need to discuss this now," she said, nuzzling her nose against Roland's wild curls in an effort to hold herself together. She didn't want to look into those moss green eyes as he came to tell her it was over. After what she'd been through, her walls were down and she didn't want him to see her already damaged heart raw and bleeding.

He sighed in frustration and raked a hand through his short blonde hair. "No! It's not fine, Regina. I need to explain…"

"There's nothing to explain, Robin. You have your family back together and there is no room for me between you and Marian. Roland needs his mother and that's not me," she said, never raising her voice, not wanting to disturb _her_ children. How was she ever going to let the little treasure in her arms go again? Her lips trembled before she steeled her resolve and pressed them into a thin line of determination.

"It seems I have you at a disadvantage, milady, one that will stop you from running away from me this time," he said with a wry grin as he sat down beside her on the bed, watching carefully that he didn't sit on his son's feet. He was slowly regaining his confidence in the face of her calm demeanor. He'd never shied away from her before and he wasn't about to start now. "Look at me," he commanded softly when she looked away.

Her eyes were dark sable pools of trepidation as she peeked at him from beneath her lashes. "Say what you have come to say, outlaw, and be done with it," she said, digging deep to draw on her years of being the queen. "It seems I have no choice but to listen."

His sly smile was her only warning as he slipped his hand around her nape and drew her forward, his warm lips claiming hers in a tender kiss, trying to convey the wealth of emotions that leapt up to steal his breath. She couldn't push him away, both of her arms occupied with holding her sons. She tried to resist...or at least she was trying to convince herself that she was...but felt herself yielding and returning his kiss, her lips soft as they molded to his.

"I love _you_, Regina," he murmured against the corner of her mouth before drawing back just enough to meet her gaze. "I want _you_, my love, no one else."

"I know you do, Robin, but you have a wife, your True Love. You can't have both," she said miserably, hugging her children closer in an effort to protect herself. Perhaps if she could wrap herself in their love for her she could hold on to the last piece of her broken heart.

Robin sighed, sensing her inner turmoil. Her caressed her face and brought her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Actually, I don't."

"Don't what?" Regina asked, her voice trembling as she tried to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling.

"Have both. I left Marian, Regina. I don't love her; I love _you_," he stated simply, praying that she would believe him. "Once, she was all that I wanted or needed, but she died. She died and I picked up the pieces of my heart and my life and I went on for my son. I found you, Regina, and you brought happiness not just to me, but to Roland as well. You showed me how to love again and I can't give up on that."

Regina felt hope take wing in her breast, stealing her breath and making her heart take flight. "But Roland needs his mother. Even if you decide to be with me, he needs to know his mother."

"And he will. Marian can be his mother without her having to be with me. He barely remembers her, if at all. He-"

"Don't wants that lady! 'Gina's my mama," Roland piped up suddenly. Both adults glanced at him as he stifled a huge yawn and he clutched at the arm holding him.

Robin gaped at his child, clinging to Regina as though she were his only beacon in the dark of night. "Um...Roland, you know that Regina isn't your mother. Your mother was returned to us just days ago, remember? She isn't dead as we've thought all these years."

"No! 'Gina's my mama. She's the one who spends time with me and cuddles me and reads to me and takes me for ice cream, not that lady. 'Gina loves me, she told me so. I _wants_ her to be my mama. That lady came here to take 'Gina from me, Daddy," he said sorrowfully, his liquid brown eyes filling with tears.

Regina lifted his little chin to meet her gaze, her own eyes full of tears for the child's heartbreak. "Roland, sweetie, I will always be here for you. I know you're scared and unsure right now, but you need to give Marian a chance."

Roland ducked his head and wiped at his eyes before stubbornly lifting his chin and glaring at his father. "Don'ts you love 'Gina too? If you love her and yous my daddy, then she's my mama."

"I do, little man. I love her very much," he said softly. He slipped his hand over Regina's and lifted it to his lips. "But I don't love her because you love her. I love her because she touched my heart and made me love again...something I never thought to feel again."

"But, Robin…" Regina began, struggling to find the words to make him see reason.

"It all comes down to you, my darling," he said, twining his fingers with hers. "If you'll have me. I choose you, Regina, I will always now and forevermore choose you," he said, leaning forward to brush his lips to her. "Marry me. Marry me and I promise I'll never again give you a reason to doubt my love for you."

Regina's eyes moistened again, but this time she let the tears fall, because this time, they were tears of joy. Robin's questions was one she'd only heard once. From Daniel. And after he died, it was question she'd never thought she'd hear again.

Roland turned his wide happy smile on her. "Yay! You's really gonna be my mama now. We's gonna make you so happy, 'Gina, and we can be together all the time and Daddy will smile more instead of going off alone to pout."

Regina laughed. "He pouts, does he?"

"Somethin' awful," the child said, rolling his eyes.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Roland, she hasn't said yes, yet."

She hugged Roland to her before letting him go to fist her hand in the outlaw's jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you."

She pulled Robin closer, and kissed him, long and passionately, her tears intertwining with Robin's in happy bliss.

* * *

_The End _


End file.
